Tokyo-3's Angel-Demon EVA Warrior
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE


**Summary: During the 2nd year of their training trip Naruto dropped his mask last year showing his true potential, got some real training along with finding friends at Tokyo-3. Jiraiya brought him back after leaving last year just as an angel started attacking the city and was where he met Shinji Ikari daughter of Yui Ikari and Gendo Ikari and the Third Child. Godlike/Angel-Demon Hybrid/Rinnegan/Sharingan Naruto x Mass Harem, Cold/Dark/Emotionless/Ruthless/Extremely Intelligent and Smart Naruto, elements from Blazeblue, Fate/stay night, Sonic the hedgehog, and Fist of The North Star,and Street Fighter, EXTREME BASHING OF SEELE, GENDO, NERV AND MOST OF KONOHA AND COUNCIL.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other anime mentioned in this fic**

** A/N: This is my first time doing a Godlike Naruto x EVA fic**

* * *

A sigh escaped the mouth of a 15-year old teen sitting cross-legged on a ceiling and looked to be floating. He had pale blond spiky hair but, the rest of his appearance was covered by a suit that looked like a mix of a cyborg and a samurai. He wears semi-heavy red armor and a muscular black bodysuit that showed the outline of his 12 pack and has a high collar on it, and wears traditional black samurai hakama that had seals to add a ballooning affect and had a black two-horned mask that concealed his head and face leaving only his mouth visible leaving only two fangs jutting from his upper lip.

On his back was what looked like a flat sided Nodachi that was taller than himself sheathed into a black scabbard with the symbol for Okami on it in red (Nox Nyctores except with a black scabbard) stabbed into a metal floor and glowed with a white aura around it with a black tinge to it.

_'I really wish sometimes, I could just defect?' _He thought darkly.

**"Naruto-kun, it can't be helped those assholes at Konoha would try everything in their power to make you their obedient slave and you know it!" **That's right this is Naruto Uzumaki secretly Senju Namikaze Uchiha (Yes he will have the Rinnegan but, will be a bit different) heir to different clans and also the host to the Legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune.

When he was young he was very intelligent more than a Nara, but hid it so no one would see the true him behind the mask he developed after being beaten, tortured, insulted, ridiculed, scolded for no reason, and had his training and education sabotaged because of their own stupid hate.

He made sure to train in a very secluded area and was already Kage-Level when he hit 7 thanks to finding out about Yumi turning him into a demon during one of his worst beatings where he almost died. He told her he didn't mind since humans were too petty and stupid in his opinion and trained even harder.

When he graduated he was put on the worst team ever, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake had tried sabotaging his training and berating him countless times, only for his friend Satsuki Uchiha to back him up all the time. He was cold to everyone in the academy because he stopped caring after becoming a demon but, one girl managed to crack his cold, emotionless facade and wormed her way into his heart along with a few others from there it went from friendship to a crush to full blown love.

He eventually told her of his childhood, his status and his lineage and expected her to be like everyone else but, was shocked when she hugged him crying at how he was treated from there on, She made sure he was taken care of with the village being none the wiser. She helped him train, find friends,and even how to smile and have fun.

When she defected after being marked by Orochimaru the Snake Sage, he was sad, and depressed to the point where he nearly decapitated most of the rookies and shinobi who bothered him, Sakura tried forcing him to promise to bring Satsuki back while he just spat in her face and left with his godfather on the training trip.

There he trained like he was a demon so much, even Yumi wouldn't be able to keep up. He fixed his sabotaged education along with training his Taijutsu more learning the Anatsuken (Assassination Fist), he trained his Ninjutsu and Elemental Manipulation so hard he could do them without seals and discovered he had control over every element and began using his Senju and Uzumaki bloodline to saturate his body in Nature Chakra allowing him to bend the elements to his will.

He found out his ancestry and was shocked to be a half-cousin to Tsunade, and Satsuki and vowed to uphold his clan's ideals and dreams. He also discovered he had the Sharingan along with the Rinnegan which he constantly trained with and mastered in 3 months time due to him pushing his Doujutsu's to the limit.

He also developed his own Genjutsu after placing the Gogyo Fuuin on his body allowing him to train in chakra control without Yumi's chakra in the mix and gained Kage-Level control easily thanks to the wonders of Kage Bunshin training.

He also trained in weapons since he never wanted to be limited to just one weapon in Kenjutsu and mastered several while developing his own styles. Hiten Mitsurugi and the Shukuchi for overwhelming speed, strength and Battoujutsu, Zandatsu to attack multiple times at once, and a defensive style called Okami which was for counter strikes and reversal maneuvers and it helped his sword Nox Nyctores had special powers that prevented regeneration.

He also acquired the demon spear Gae-Bolg from Yumi's den and had to say he was floored since she told him Gae-Bolg never misses it's target and a wound inflicted by the spear cannot be healed which made him think of plenty gruesome ways to kill the villagers back home.

As for his Fuuinjutsu he flourished, as he mastered his father's Hiraishin in a year. After training one day, Jiraiya took him to a city outside the Elemental Nations called Tokyo-3 where he enrolled in school there made many friends like Toji, Mari and some others and met two other girls who were like him in a sense named Asuka Langley and Rei Ayanami who were interested and curious about him and followed him nearly everywhere till they managed to get him to speak though barely and when they heard his life they told him that they will never leave him alone.

He started smiling more after that even only barely, he also learned about NERV, and SEELE and had the displeasure of meeting Gendo Ikari who earned his ire after showing no concern for his daughter who had bruised her leg once in the park but, he healed her leg forever gaining a crush from the brown haired girl but, had felt sadness when he had to leave for his 2nd year but, made sure to teach her a little about chakra so she can write messages to him.

He was severely pissed when he heard Yui Ikari died under weird circumstances and when he dug into it later he found out she died from poison and immediately picked out Gendo who never loved Yui or his daughter and thought of them as tools and had plans for Shinji being the Third Child which broke the camel's back.

He saw what happened to those who piloted EVA's most pilots were forced, brainwashed, blackmailed, and threatened to pilot all for the sake of fighting Angels but, he smelled something fishy about it he hacked into their database and found out that the Second Impact occurred years ago by an angel named Lilith and then she somehow disappeared only he infiltrated both NERV and SEELE and found her nailed to a cross being used to produce the fluids for the EVA's and managed to speak with her and found out she was quiet, stern, and friendly and told explained to him that Adam brainwashed the angels to cause the Second Impact but, the humans got it wrong and declared Angels to be monsters needed to be destroyed.

That reminded him so much of his childhood he promised Lilith he will find someway to free her and the other angels and take down, SEELE, NERV, and Adam which she responded by grafting her Dna which had a bit of Adam's in it with allowing him to become an hybrid of Angel and Demon.

He later discovered his A.T field could act as an Ultimate Defense, and allow him do many other things along with gaining more control over Gravity, while having some over Matter though he was limited to making his own weapons and dissolving them and made sure he trained these abilitys and managed to develop telepathy.

He also had gained complete control over Yumi's chakra and mastered his Bijuu modes including his chakra modes and could say he was more powerful than anyone and especially since his Rinnegan was Demonic enhanced and had stores of Yumi's experience along with her creator the Rikudo Sennin which he hid from Jiraiya since he never knew when his godfather would betray him like others did.

He also managed to save Rei from an asshole doctor who tried to kill her under Gendo's orders and made a seal on her to where she cannot be mentally conditioned for Gendo's profit. Right now him and his godfather are on a ship headed to the city and smiled slightly at getting to see little Shinji-hime again missing his brown haired friend.

"Naruto you ready!" Naruto opened his eyes behind his helmet showing glowing reddish purple pupilless eyes that looked ethereal and stood up grabbing his nodachi and placed it on his back and secured his weapons. "Let's hurry it up Kyofu, I want to make sure Rei-chan, Asuka-chan, and the others are ok?" His godfather smiled at his son's mentioning his friends and leered pervertedly about to comment only for Naruto to smack him with Nox Nyctores getting a yelp.

"Quit being perverted ya damn lech." Naruto scolded his pouting godfather and walked out to the deck allowing his long spiky pale blond hair tied in a ponytail to blow in the wind and smirked to himself as the boat docked at the port and walked into the city. _'We finally get to meet Shinji-chan.' _He thought before narrowing his eyes hearing explosions and it turned to shock when he saw one of the angels Lilith described to him.

_'Sachiel..." _He was snapped from his thought as he crouched slightly feeling the ground shake and rumble and saw a large machine fighting the angel but, he felt something that made his blood run cold.

Rei's Life Force...

His eyes glowed behind his helmet. "Gendo-Ikari...you are fucking dead!" He cracked his knuckles before blurring through the streets getting a lock on Shinji's signature while Jiraiya followed on the rooftops not caring if anyone saw while wondering what that asshole Gendo did now.

(Somewhere in Tokyo-3)

"-Sighs-, great my bastard of a father demands me to come back, and he dares to make me wait!" Shinji hissed coldly, she stood at 5'6 wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged her hips, while wearing a buttoned up shirt with a leather jacket, and some sneakers while fiddling with the wolf necklace her crush Naruto gave to her as a present.

"Bastard Gendo..." She growled under her breath and was about to call someone to take her to the base only to get knocked off her feet by a shockwave only to flip back on her feet using her trained martial arts in the scroll Naruto left her and her eyes widened in shock and fear at the massive being that passed by her.

"Was that an angel, one of those machines that father was fighting against, pore delusional fool..." She muttered wondering if he had lost his mind especially not visiting kaa-san's grave just thinking about it made her scowl before stiffening as someone appeared behind her but, gasped as she sensed the familiar energy and turned to see a pale blond haired teenager wearing armor standing there arm's crossed with a smile showing under his helmet.

"You've grown Shinji-hime." Naruto said in his soft, heavenly voice that made her feel warm as tears dripped from her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"You're finally back, Naruto-kun! kaa-san's gone and that bastard didn't even visit her funeral!" She raged only for Naruto to rub her head softly while inwardly swearing so much it made even Yumi blush never had she heard so many disturbing ways to kill someone.

She suddenly looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Cool sword where can i get one?" He chuckled at her fascination with swords and samurai and ninja.

"I had this one custom made along with a few of my own adjustments..." He trailed off as a speeding car came around the corner wildly getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

_'Whoever is driving that car needs to practice a lot right now.' _He deadpanned as the car stopped and the door opened to show a purple haired woman who grinned seeing Shinji.

"Get in!" She yelled as explosions erupted everywhere getting nods Naruto and Shinji entered only for Shinji to end up in his lap in the front seat much to her embarrassment and secret joy while Naruto just took it in stride as the woman named Misato drove through town looking at a map while making sharp turns kept waking up Shinji.

Naruto sighed knowing who this was and was obvious she didn't memorize the directions. "Misato-chan, did you forget to take a right two blocks back there." he deadpanned at Misato's embarrassed blush and turned around heading in that way like Naruto instructed only for her eyes to bulge and ducked down. "N2 MINE!" She tackled him causing her and Shinji to fall on him as the car flipped multiple times before landing on it's tires only having a few dents on it.

"Whew, we're safe." Misato sighed in relief.

"Misato, i would appreciate it if you get off of me." She shivered at the dark tone with a blush before getting back in the driver's seat and continued driving only to blink realizing he knew her name and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"How exactly do you know my name?" Naruto smirked and mentally commanded his helmet to move slightly showing his eyes making Misato gasp with a blush seeing her old crush after Kaji dumped her.

"Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha, nice to see you again Murasaki-hime." He chuckled while Misato squealed seeing Naruto again and saw they arrived at the base and she soon bombarded him with questions on how his training trip went, and how he was doing.

"One...I've become very strong so not to worry about that, Two the trip went great, and three I'm fine just glad to not be in that village that i would gladly raze to the ground without any remorse." He admitted coldly getting sympathetic looks as he told them of his life and made sure to make him happy since he had endured a lot and were his precious people too.

They entered into the building where they saw Jiraiya talking with a multi colored blond woman who was giggling at his godfather who had a soft smile. "Kyofu it seems you and Ritsuko are flirting again." Naruto quipped dryly making Jiraiya's eye twitch at his godson's dry humor while Ritsuko just giggled in amusement.

"So Ritsuko how's the limp dick Gendo-teme doing?" He asked cooly causing Shinji to break down laughing while Misato was trying to put up a stern face but, was red in the face trying to keep herself from laughing while Jiraiya and Ritsuko gave him dry amused looks before entering the elevator and chatted as it descended while Naruto was in deep thought.

_'Yumi-chan, can you tell me why i sensed Yui-kaa-chan's soul in that EVA?' _Naruto had a look of cold rage while Yumi just winced.

**"Gendo put her soul in the EVA it was during one of the test's her body died yet, her soul stayed" **She said sadly only for her eyes to widen feeling the feeling of Naruto's Satsui No Hado. Unlike the other masters of the Satsui No Hado Naruto had such mental control he was able to destroy the negative influence that came with mastering the Dark Hado.

_'After this angel problem is taken care of, I am going to kill Gendo and Adam." _He thought coldly with Yumi having wide eyes.

**'Damn, that asshole is boned now, though I wonder how he's going to rescue Sachiel-chan?'**She wondered and went back to sleep.

Naruto stayed silent with cold eyes as the doors opened and walked out with Ritsuko and the others as she explained what NERV was built for making Shinji and him scoff coldly, Gendo was just another manipulator with a fucking god complex if he thinks she is going to be his pawn he is in for a rude awakening. She'll pilot but, for herself and her mother Yui and Naruto.

Naruto stared at the giant tank filled with bright magenta but, he smelled something that made his lips curl in disgust. "Why do I smell the scent of blood from that liquid?" He asked coldly his helmet uncovering one of his eyes glowing with the Dark Hado making everyone quiver at the murderous intent in his eyes.

"Yes it's NERV's ultimate weapon, and mankind's last hope against the Angel's, Evangelion." Naruto gazed up slowly to the face of Gendo Ikari staring at Shinji coldly.

"So you have the nerve to demand Shinji back just to pilot this!" Naruto spat even colder than Gendo as his hair spiked up ferally making nearly all of the staff back away while Gendo sweated in fear. "Maybe I should avenge Yui-hime by using your corpse." Naruto said darkly as he inched his hand towards his large sword much to their horror only to grunt in pain as he felt something resonate with him and suddenly a crimson orb shot from his stomach and toward the machine beside the purple EVA and enter it.

The hall suddenly brightened as a crimson glow covered the machine revealed to be a prototype EVA and as it died down everyone saw it gain the features of a fox, samurai and a cyborg. It's exterior was colored black and red with the kanji for Jigoku Kitsune on it's left breastplate and it's eyes glowed red with Naruto's doing the same and walked forward. "I will deal with Sachiel on my own terms, Shinji-hime will only pilot when I'm around and if i find something i do not like." He spoke his eyes narrowing at Gendo and his assistants with a cold gaze that could freeze the world.

"I will make sure NERV and SEELE become nothing but a memory, if you get my drift that is." They paled hearing that while some spat out threats at him for threatening their organization and the leaders of this world but, he shut them up with a look.

"Do me a favor shut the fuck up now." They instantly clammed up getting wide eyes from Jiraiya seeing Naruto do something even the previous Hokages could never do.

"Ritsuko, i leave monitoring Jigoku Kitsune including it's tests." He spoke calmly as the earth rumbled.

"Bring her out!" Naruto stopped and turned slowly to see his best friend Rei Ayanami on a stretcher injured severely heading toward the EVA making everyone stop cold not believing the audacity of Gendo.

"So you are pulling your cowardice again huh?" Naruto muttered walking toward Rei who blushed with a look of shock and happiness seeing him and reached out grabbing his hand. "Yoko-kun..." She whispered in pain while Naruto just shushed her with his finger and placed his palm on Rei's body covered by a green aura.

"Shosen No Jutsu." He muttered as he healed Rei's wounds making everyone's eyes bulge in shock especially Jiraiya, as he thought his godson would have problems with chakra control and here he was healing something that would take at least 4 experienced Medic-Nin.

"Rest, Tenshi-hime I'll be back..." He whispered before appearing above his EVA and jumped into the open hatch as it closed and quickly pushed all of the correct buttons to start it up. "Yumi-chan you ready?" He said to his lover

**"More than ready Naru-kun." **

"Open the doors up!" Misato ordered while Jiraiya stood there glaring coldly at Gendo who tried to not fidget under the Sannin's gaze while Ritsuko sighed sadly while Shinji just stared at the EVA with a blank expression while looking at the one Naruto is piloting. "Be safe Naruto-kun..."

(Outside the base)

Sachiel was just about to attack the base when suddenly it stopped seeing Naruto in his EVA appear in front of it but, felt some kind of connection to the one inside and tilted it's head from side to side.

_'sachiel can you hear me?' _It nodded it's head while inwardly being shocked.

_'Yes, how are you able to speak to me?_

_Lilith-hime wants me to rescue you all and stop Adam, I know what it feels like to be labeled a monster.'_

Sachiel looked at him quietly for a few moments and spoke in a quiet female voice. "Hai Naruto-sama." She spoke getting incredulous looks from everyone in the NERV base while Gendo gritted his teeth.

Naruto made 3 one handed seals and stopped on the boar seal and touched Sachiel on her forehead channeling his chakra. "Summon Contract Creation." He intoned and suddenly Sachiel glowed before flowing into the EVA and suddenly a beautiful woman appeared having creamy, tan skin with long violet hair and dark green eyes with a slit in the middle smiling at him tiredly.

"It's Saeko now, Naruto-sama i hope you free my other sisters." She said before falling asleep on him as the kanji for Uzumaki appeared on her collarbone.

"Misato, Ritsuko threat neutralized." He said in monotone while rubbing Saeko's hair which she purred happily in his lap getting a snicker from Yumi.

(Debriefing)

Naruto re-entered the base and deactivated the EVA before phasing through the hatch and landed on the ground cracking it as Saeko snuggled into him with a peaceful smile on her face and then vanished in a poof of smoke making Jiraiya smirk.

_'So he created his own contract for angels huh?' He thought in pride for his godson. _

Naruto continued his walk only to be surrounded by NERV agents glaring at him and saw Gendo looking angered. "That angel was supposed to be destroyed Uzumaki!" Naruto sneered in satisfaction.

"I clearly stated that i would take care of it on my own terms, what's the matter sad your daughter wasn't piloting now call off your goons because I have no qualms with killing them here and now." He said in a gaara-like voice making Gendo incensed and motioned them to restrain him only for Naruto flicker out of sight and appear walking to Rei.

"Hey-Gurk!" One froze before exploding like a balloon with the others following same or either falling to pieces getting horrified looks from the others except Ritsuko, Ibuki, Jiraiya, Misato, Rei, Shinji, and the others.

"Feel sorry for the assholes on the recieving end of the Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken those are the most deadliest styles of the Anatsuken." He said gravely with Rei blinking at him.

"Assassination Fist?" He nodded and sighed.

"The Anatsuken were fighting styles used for the sole purpose of killing your opponents and Naruto has mastered many to be considered a true assassin and that right there was him not even trying at all." He said much to their fear and awe.

"Jiraiya-kyofu, you can stay with Ritsuko and train with me in the mornings on the city outskirts, Me, Rei, Shinji, and Saeko-chan stay with Misato-hime no questions asked." He said in a commanding voice that made Misato very aroused while Ritsuko and Jiraiya blushed and nodded.

"Also Gendo if i find anything wrong with Shinji's EVA, I will make you wish you had died." Naruto spoke before vanishing in a red flash with the girls while Jiraiya walked out with Ritsuko leaving a scared Gendo wondering how the hell his plans feel apart like this and went to contact SEELE.

(Main Street)

"Yoko-kun was that really necessary?" Rei asked snuggling into his neck with a blush while inwardly jumping for joy at her crush being back and can't wait to tell Asuka.

Naruto sighed. "Yes, that asshole thinks he's so high and mighty to use children as pawns in this war which should have never happened and i meant what i said if he crosses the line I will kill him along with SEELE and NERV." They gasped at the cold tone and had to wonder why he is like this.

They continued walking through town shopping for clothes, items, and food and noticed that most of the females were giving Naruto doe eyes like his friends Hinata and Satsuki did back in Konoha making Rei, Misato, Yumi, and Shinji glare at them causing them to scatter quickly getting a snort from Naruto.

'Guess having such a body has it's effects on people, though having fangirls is annoying.' He grunted as he unlocked his helmet allowing it to uncover his face and munched on a riceball while noticing Misato, and Rei looking at him in lust getting an exasperated look from Naruto that made them blush at being caught.

Naruto and the others sensed NERV agents following them getting an irritated scowl from Naruto who instantly went for Okami only to be stopped by Rei who pleaded with him to spare them making him growl darkly before retracting his hand and sped up malice leaking off of him. "Yoko-kun their not worth it." Rei said sternly making Naruto grunt in response and soon they reached Misato's apartment.

Naruto pulled out the keys unlocking the door and opened it, and what he saw made a vein in his head bulge in irritation making Misato laugh sheepishly at the stern face Naruto had and snapped his fingers creating 10 shadow clones and ordered them to clean up the entire apartment.

They had it done in 5 minutes flat, soon the whole place was clean and spotless but, what made Naruto deadpan was the penguin a blank faced clone carried and dropped into the room and poofed out of existence and the memories made Naruto turn an evil eye towards Misato and stepped close to her and leaned into her face. "May i ask what happened to that womanizer Kaji?" He asked in a no nonsense tone which Misato gulped at and explained how Kaji dumped her because she wouldn't have sex with him and how he was with Asuka.

Naruto sighed and took deep breaths in his head to keep from taking his EVA and hunting down that asshole. "I won't kill him **not yet i won't." **He added darkly making Misato gulp wondering if Kaji should make a will.

Naruto sealed his armor into a seal on his collarbone in the form of a red tornado with lightning bolts around it, and changed into a pair of training shorts, and a tank top before heading out to the back while Rei, Misato, and Shinji followed him and what they saw made them shiver.

Naruto had Okami in his hand, in a one-handed grip in a laido stance in the middle of over a thousand clones, his eyes cold, ruthless and emotionless. He waited and when the wind blew by he vanished like a flash of light blinding them for a bit but, when they're vision returned their jaws dropped along with Yumi and Saeko's as Naruto literally picked apart each and every clone using both his sheath and blade combining it with his Taijutsu and superior reflexes, agility, and flexibility and reaction time using counters, reversals, decapitating strikes, kicks, punches and neck-breaking maneuvers making even Yumi wince knowing Naruto always trains like this so he won't be rusty.

His hand suddenly blazed with red lightning that chirped like birds getting wide eyes when they saw it flow into his sword. and stabbed it into the ground. "Aka Chidori Nagashi!" The lightning flowed through the ground striking the clones that dispelled as the lightning arced off each one that was struck till there was only two clones left.

Naruto's eyes sharpened and snapped his fingers causing the world to freeze and instantly vanished in a red blink. "Chaos Control!" He instantly appeared behind the clones sheathing his nodachi as multiple flashes of light appeared around them and suddenly poofed out of existence getting a sigh from Naruto who looked a this watch with a satisfied smirk. "1.5 seconds flat" Everyone's eyes bulged out their sockets, even Yumi and Saeko were flabbergasted.

**'Not even Minato was that fast and brutal, Naruto how powerful are you?' **She wondered as Naruto wiped the sweat from his face with a frown.

Naruto gritted his teeth as memories from his childhood flashed in his mind making his eyes burn blood red. 'I swear to kami i will fucking burn that fucking village down one day!' He snarled hatefully only for Saeko to appear in front of him hugging his head calming him down allowing him to lay down on the soft grass his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Why." He whispered.

"Why can't i get rid of my attachments..."His whispers got harsh and cold.

"I want to be free of my own past and shackles, but no I AM FUCKING DESTINED TO BE A FUCKING WEAPON TO THAT FUCKING VILLAGE THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT FATHER!" He roared, his chakra literally piercing the heavens in a pillar of red.

Saeko stared with a tear trailing down her cheek. "Is this how he really feel's, kami-sama what has happened to him..." She whispered with the others wondering the same.

(Kami's Realm)

Kami and the other gods and shinobi in heaven frowned sadly at such intense pain in Naruto, even Madara was saddened by it. "Has Konoha really fallen that far to the point he doesn't care about it anymore." Hashirama said frowning while Madara scoffed coldly.

"I warned you a million times, Senju that student of yours was nothing but, a disaster waiting to happen he allowed my own descendant to be treated like a punching bag what the fuck do you have to say for yourself Hashirama!" Madara growled grabbing his rival by his collar giving Mito and Tobirama a glare to back the hell off.

Minato sighed in sadness. "Did i really make you suffer that much, Soichi..." He murmured as he looked at Naruto's eyes full of pure hate, sorrow, anger,and emptiness in those red purple eyes of his.

Minato saw the pillar die down and saw Naruto passed out with a peaceful face, void of any stress and worry that made him sigh and lower his head in shame at how he ruined Naruto's childhood.

(With Naruto)

Naruto blinked opening his eyes to see he was in Misato's room and tried to stand up only to look down seeing Rei, Misato and Shinji along with Saeko sleeping on his chest making him sigh in slight irritation. "Girl's let me up, me, Rei, and Shinji have school." The girls mewed in displeasure before removing themselves from him allowing Naruto to dress in a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, a red belt with a fox head as the buckle, he had a red muscle shirt with over a leather black jacket over it along with his hair being damp and wet from the quick shower and walked out with Rei, Shinji and Saeko following him.

"Why are you coming Saeko-hime?"

"Because I managed to enroll her in the school, you need friends Naruto-kun." Misato spoke up from the house.

"Like i need anymore people when those in Konoha would betray me..." He sneered making Rei frown at his cold attitude that was resurfacing.

"Naruto-kun, we promise we aren't like them!" Shinji begged making Naruto cringe and lower his head in shame, rubbing his hair slowly.

"Ok, i'm sorry himes, it's just that some in Konoha tried to get close to me and stab me in the back." They gasped in horror before hugging him closely whispering words that calmed him down and resumed walking to school while Naruto still carried Okami on his back and saw they were close to a store and quickly entered and bought a soda pop and headed inside to the school.

(Classroom)

Everyone was chatting loudly, some were yelling, arguing, gossiping and outright throwing balled up paper all over the place it was like chaos on a small scale and it was irritating Touji, Mari, Hikari and the others and were about to burst a vessel only for the door to slide open and someone to glide in with three girls behind him.

The girls instantly swooned over the pale blond haired teen, never seeing such a hot-looking guy like him before while the guys glared at him for stealing the attention of the girls while Hikari blinked only for her eyes to widen in shock with the others doing the same. Naruto smirked sending the girls's hearts beating faster especially Hikari. "Naruto Uzumaki, 2nd year reporting back Inchou-sama." Hikari blushed at how he pronounced her title while Touji snickered at her.

Mari stood up and ran glomping Naruto twirling around his neck giggling while he just chuckled as his hair blew in the wind getting awws from the girls at how romantic it looked. "Naruto-kun, you're back, and much betterrr..." Mari purred feeling his muscles with the other girls leering at him making Naruto, Touji and Kenuske sweatdrop.

"Mari, stop trying to rape Naruto-kun on his first day back." She said dryly making Mair pout and whint.

"But, he's so irresistable i can't help it!" She whined clinging to him with Touji and Kenuske pulling her to her seat getting a pitiful whine from Mari who pouted puffing her cheeks out making Naruto chuckle.

"Guys these are my friends, Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami of course you know her since she goes here, and my other roommate Saeko Bushijima." He introduced them with Shinji giving them a bored wave, Rei, and Saeko a smile and sat down with Naruto taking a seat against the wall and leaned Okami against it with everyone gawking at it.

"I-is that a nodachi..." Kenuske muttered in shock at how tall that thing is, nobody could ever pull that without straining their arms.

Naruto spoke while his eyes were closed. "It's a flat-sided nodachi actually Kenuske, only i can use it since I am a weapons master and a master swordsman." He explained much to their shock, a weapons master! did that mean he mastered and knows how to use every weapon out there cool!.

They all listened to the teacher, while taking down notes among other things, some slept, some just found things to do like drawing or texting and soon the bell rang and everyone ran to the lunch room to eat while Naruto and the others were already there having a table full of delicious food getting gaping looks as Naruto ate a bowl of ramen, soup, orange chicken, egg rolls, crab meat, and fish.

"You made all this Naruto-kun!" Mari said in awe and shock while Naruto just nodded with a soft smile.

"Go ahead and eat, made it myself." He nudged Saeko who nodded and after takinh a bite out of an omelet her eyes sparkled and began eating with gusto with Shinji and Rei following her example as the taste, and flavor was just too damn good.

Their good mood was ruined by a group of seniors who barged into the room. "Oi!, Uzumaki!" Everyone turned to glare at the Seniors wearing a black version of the school uniform, they always picked on other students and harassed the girls sexually every time when no one was looking now they want to bother Naruto thinking he was fresh meat (Not that way you perverts!).

"What do you Nashi?" Naruto said in a cold bored tone as his friends stood beside him ready to fight while the seniors walked forward making Naruto sigh and stand up to his full height being only 1 inch shorter than the seniors who looked like they were on steroids and pulled Okami from his back.

"What are you gonna do with that little toy!" One of them laughed in amusement getting a dark smirk that made the others tense up as a flicker of light passed by Nashi causing a cut to form bleeding getting bulged eyes from everyone including Mari.

_'I couldn't even see it! he drawed the blade and re-sheathed it in just one millisecond it was so fast it was only a flash of light, naruto-kun just how strong are you!" _Mari and Rei thought in awe while the other students looked at him with awe, fear, lust, shock, and starry eyes.

"Teme!" A brown haired senior roared charging at Naruto recklessly not seeing Naruto smirk as he slammed his sheathed sword on the ground in slow motion with everyone looking quickly twisting it around and when he got close. Naruto smashed upward into his stomach making him cough up saliva and blood as he crashed into the ceiling making an imprint getting more starry looks.

"Be thankful i decided to be merciful." His cold tone shook the entire Senior group.

"W-why d-do you say that?" Nashi stuttered with Naruto's grin growing more feral.

"I could have used 0.5% of my physical strength to cause his organs to collapse completely." He chuckled much to their horror and fear and utter disbelief 0.5% physical strength that wasn't even full strength!

"Teme!" Nashi's friends roared and charged him not seeing the annoyed look in Naruto's eyes who instantly blurred looking like a flowing shadow and appeared beside Nashi who sweated with a confused look seeing him snap his fingers.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone looked to see the thugs cough up blood from the multiple blows to their bodies leaving imprints on their skin.

"He attacked so fast, just one punch was enough to deliver 10 blows in a second." Rei calculated with a shocked look.

"Nashi take your friends and go, i don't want to end up killing them by accident, just go." Naruto patted the boy's shoulder softly with Nashi nodding and helped his friends up taking them to the infirmary.

"Arigato, Naruto-san." Naruto just smiled and waved it off.

"It's just Naruto, i respect your determination and courage, and your loyalty to your friends to let you call me by my first name." Nashi smiled and nodded before walking to the nurses office.

_'Naruto Uzumaki, huh? I sense great things will happen to Tokyo-3 and for the better...' _He chuckled in thought about Naruto an enigma to nearly everyone.

* * *

Done!

Okami - Wolf

Jigoku Kitsune - Hell Fox

Susano-o - God Of Storms

Namikaze - Wind Wave

Naruto - Maelstrom

A/N: I will be doing a godlike Pokemon multi crossover and a godlike GOhan fic soon, so updates will have to be put on hold for a while.


End file.
